Taking Flight
by InspiredFiction
Summary: Join Alec on his adventures as he leaves his home and sets of to find his own. But what will he encounter and who will he meet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Writers note: This is not a story depicting the main characters of the island of berk, rather more of a spinoff with a storyline, so to avoid confusion I will set the scene. This will hopefully bring a new concept to HTTYD fan made stories, leave comments for improvement and enjoy ^.^ This is the first chapter, so its only background info, getting to know the characters and setting the scene and introducing the plot.**_

There were stories of a village called berk, years ago, stories that told of a great warrior called Hiccup and his lady viking Astrid who dominated the skies on their majestic dragons, stories that spoke of peace with dragons, and most of all, stories that told of the most rare and powerful species of dragon. The night fury, although they were said to be extinct now.

Kurhl was only a small village. There were the basics: An animal farmer, a crop farmer, a chief, a blacksmith, a medical supervisor, the chef, and the villagers. Then, then there was Alec. A young viking with personality. He was about 5'8 in height, no facial hair yet, and had no definite muscles, yet he was not a skinny lad. Not many girls his age would swoon over his presence, not because he was ugly, but because he was different from the other teenage vikings.

Alec was intrigued by dragons, no matter how much he was scorned for taking interest by his mother. "The dragons don't attack because they want to!" he used to say, but to no avail. "They are pests! They destroy our land, kill our animals and get in the way of our business, our village would be better off without them." How riled up she used to get, so persistent. It was then Alec would huff and sigh and go back to his room to read over the tales of Berk, the village that flew.

The dragons would only attack Kurhl once or twice a week, and Alec was ever encouraged by the villagers to take up dragon fighting and village defence. Of course Alec would decline immediately, every time without fail, and would walk away before he got showered with questions and queries as to why he was so defensive over the dragons, after all, what did they ever do to help Alec? When the dragons did attack, he would always look for the famous rare dragon lurking somewhere in the shadows, the Night Fury, but he could never seem to grasp the attacks, let alone find the god damn thing.

Although the arguments between him and his mother were rare, this one was different.

"Alec, come here please." She asked with a sort of stern tone in her voice. Alec was in his bedroom, ain reading his book, when he heard the call "ugh" he groaned, walking down the stairs towards where his mother was "What do you want now?" moaned Alec, sitting down on the wooden engraved chair with his father's name on it, which was opposite the chair his mother was on, with her name engraved on it. It was a gift from Alec's dad, of course that was before he got killed from a spike to the heart from a deadly Nadder.

"I need to talk to you about something" She spoke softly. "About what?" He queried curiosity in his tone. "Well, Alec, you come of age tomorrow, and you will be made chief. Chief of the village Alec, that's a lot of responsibility you know, and people are going the villagers are going to expect you to be ready. They are expecting fearlessness, courage and strength from you. They will expect you to be able to take down the most fearsome opponent, which includes your precious dragons Alec. No more shying away from your own future, it's time to man up and face the facts." She spoke quickly and to the point, as always, as she saw the look of horror and rebellion in Alec's eyes. "I know it will be hard for you to take in, but please Alec, for your father." Alec's mother said with sympathy.

There was a long pause between Alec's mother's speech and Alec's response. He was deep in thought when he finally murmured "no" sharply to his mother. "I'm not going to do it. I don't want to and I don't have to and you can't make me!" Alec was on the verge of shouting now. "No? What do you mean no?!" She was furious at the notion. "I've told you, I don't want to be chief mother! I don't want to sail to war, I don't want to do all that planning and building, and I definitely do not want to kill dragons!" He replied. "That's what it is isn't it, you and your… your pathetic dragons! You don't have the courage to protect your people, you're too soft, and you're a coward!" She blasted at Alec. Alec stood up and looked directly into the eyes of his mother. "Well if that's how you feel I'm not fit to be chief anyways, so let's see how well you do without me." He said the words coldly, bitterly and softly. After that he turned and ran up the stairs and gathered his survival kit, his knife and some clothes, and then rushed out the door with a bag over his back, and ran towards the woods of despair. He could hear his mother shout his name as her voice echoed over the village, but he didn't stop, he just wanted to get away from her.

Once Alec had reached the forest he slowed his pace to a walk, as he knew no one would follow him into the woods. He sighed as he thought about what he was going to do, but actually, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. He just carried on walking, briefly considering going back, but then remembering what he would have to face if he did. Ridicule, Shame, and Disgrace, then deciding to move forwards.

About what could only be conceived as an hour or so of endless walking, the night approached, and Alec had come across a fairly flat opening in the forest, still with branches and leaves over the top, almost completely blocking the sky out, but it was good enough for the night. He took out his lighting stick and knife, took a fairly sized dry log and carved a hole, and started to rub and create fire. Once the fire was lit he added some kindle he found lying around the opening and sat back in accomplishment as to what he had created. He then cleared a space for him to lie, and pulled out his favourite book from his bag and started reading it under the dim light of the fire.

Alec was about halfway through the second chapter when he heard a rustling in the background. "Hello?" he called out, as if anyone trying to harm him would announce their presence, but he did anyway, for the peace of mind. With no response or further movement, he assumed he was again alone, and just as he picked up his book again the rustling noise sounded again. "That's it, I'm coming over there" Alec was either being brave or stupid, a fine line between, but a line he could've easily crossed. He picked up a longer stick and lit it with his fire, picked up his knife, and walked out towards where he thought the sound was coming from. As he got closer to the source of the sound, he heard another rustling, this time in a different location. He turned and headed for the again unknown sound. He got to the source again, but heard another sound from another different location.

The sound chasing continued for about 10 minutes and Alec was having to pick up new sticks and light them with his old one as they burned out. Alec completely lost track of where he was and how long he had been chasing the sound for, and was completely lost. But when he realised it he decided that as he was already lost, he might as well carry on chasing the sounds.

A few minutes later and Alec came across another opening, not the same one, but still an opening. The rustling sounded, but this time it was coming from all around Alec, and he couldn't pin-point the direction of the sound "Who are you and what do you want from me?" he expressed, agitation clear in his voice. "Come out right now and let me see you!" he demanded, hoping for some kind of sign or responses to his ask. After that Alec hear a rustling he thought to be behind him, and he tried o turn around as fast as he could to see if there was someone, or something there. Then suddenly, nothing. Alec had been knocked clean out.

Alec woke up to find himself in the same clearing that he was during the night, but it was light, it was daytime, he could see properly again. Alec slowly got up, then realising that he had a splitting headache. He looked around to see if he could find anything, any notes or clues as to what had happened, and as he turned around, he saw an opening, one that appeared to lead out of the forest. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the light he saw, and when he finally reached it, he tripped over what he thought was a branch sticking up from the ground. He pulled himself up and walked out of the opening, and he saw what was left of a campfire and a hand built tent.

"Good morning sleepy head, I was afraid that I'd hit you too hard for a moment then." The unknown voice then laughed, not maniacally or deviously, but rather friendly. Surprisingly to Alec, it sounded like a girl. "So tell me guy, what were you doing in that forest back there? It's dangerous in there you know, I couldn't help but to lead you out, of course I had to make sure you were harmless, so I knocked you out." As she emerged from the tent, Alec saw her. A blonde, fair skinned, and average height girl. "Whoa" Alec took a froze to behold the girl stood in front of him. She had an athletic physique and a well-toned body. Stunning. "What?" She queried, tilting her head slightly. "I-Is my hair messy?" she stammered. "n-no, you look fine. Is just, a girl… a pretty one at that" he squeezed out the words, it was like his mouth was sown together when he spoke. "What's your name?" The girl asked as she casually strolled towards him. "A-Alec" He said nervously. "hmm, nice name" she smiled at him "my name is Alva, and stop being so nervous I'm just another person" she giggled as Alec started to blush. "Here, follow me" she blurted out walking inside her tent. "Umm… sure, why not" said Alec as he nervously stammered into Alva's tent. It was fairly basic. A candle, a place to lay, a bag which he assumed was for supplies and food. "Well Alec?" She gestured to the space next to her, and Alec took the hint and sat down In the open space.

It wasn't long befor a conversation broke out between the pair, each asking about their lives and their origins. "So what brings you to the forest then Alva?" Alec asked, not nervous anymore. "I just wanted to get away for a while, you know, a break… kind of. What about you?" She said with a concerned tone as she saw Alec's face of question turn into one of anger and hatred. "I left my village. They didn't understand me, and they tried to force me to do things that I really didn't want to do, like kill dragons" He turned away and sighed heavily. "What's wrong with killing dragons?" She asked, puzzled. "What isn't wrong? Sure they attack us once in a while, but they only do it because they have to… I'm sure they are lovely creatures…" He trailed off into an almost silent mumble. "I see, well I personally don't care for the beasts. One of them killed my mother; I feel no remorse for them. In fact, I start battle training next week" She expressed her feelings with passion. "My father was killed by a nadder" Alec went on "He was hunting for new sheep, and a nadder found him, my father drew and charged, and the nadder threw a spine straight through his heart. Or so the story goes" explained Alec. Then realising why he had left; to be alone, away from dragon killing, no remorse people. "It's just about noon; I think I'll be heading off soon. "Aww don't go, we were just getting started!" Moaned Alva. "Sorry Alva, I ventured into the woods to find myself, not other people. I'll find you someday I'm sure of it." He said as he got up and walked out the tent, stopping outside and sighing. Then walking off in the direction that led away from the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Ground to Stand On

_**Writers note: Soooo this is the second chapter. This is where the plot takes shape and really starts to develop etc. Hope you enjoy reading, leave a review if you want me to know what you thought, I'm happy to take constructive criticism if needs be. After all, it is my first story. **_

Alec had been walking for what seemed to be hours across plains of grass, and the occasional Cliffside. Strolling, deep in thought. _Where am I even going? What am I going to do?_ Alec could see another forest, a different one this time, in the distance, and decided to avoid it. That was until he caught sight of smoke in the forest. He started to head towards the fire, picking up his pace as it was going to get dark soon and he didn't want to be out in the open at night.

The forest was less depressed than the one he had been in previously. There was more light and more signs of thriving nature. He looked up occasionally to make sure he could still see the smoke, to make sure he was going the right way. After about 10 minutes of walking into the forest, Alec spotted the fire that had been producing the smoke. He stopped and hid behind the nearest bush, keeping sight of the clearing. He started to look around. He noticed that there was no one there, just a spot in the clearing that had a few piled twigs on fire, not organised like a person would've made it. As if it had been thrown down and set alight.

Alec waited there, waiting until he saw someone, or something go into the opening. Remembering he only had his knife because he had left all his things back at the clearing in the other forest. He waited, and waited, and waited. It started to get dark as the fire started to dwindle, and Alec was almost ready to just walk onto the clearing and claim it for himself, when finally he heard a rumble in the bushes, instinctively he ducked down behind the bush, being careful not to make any noise or to be seen by whatever was about to emerge.

Alec slowly rose his head above the bush, just enough so that he could see what was there, there was food there now, but no sign of life. The rustling sounded again, but this time Alec decided to walk towards the clearing and he pulled out his knife as he did. He whispered to himself "come out come out whoever you are". As he drew closer, almost upon the clearing, the rustling noise sounded again as something pounded out from the bushes. Alec froze in amazement. He could not believe what he was seeing. Was he imagining? No, it was real, he had actually found a real Night Fury. The Night Fury jumped into fighting stance in front of Alec, bearing teeth and growling. "No, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" he said to the dragon beholding him. Alec saw not only anger of the intrusion, but fear in the dragon's eyes. "Look" he said, throwing away his knife into the shrubbery of the woods. "see, I'm not going to hurt you" confident that the dragon wasn't vicious, but just protecting himself. As soon as he did so, the dragon, stopped growling, and moved back, closing his mouth. Alec sighed in relief, and was struck by a sense of accomplishment. "I knew it" he told himself triumphantly.

The night fury In front of him was proof of everything the book said about dragons. The way that they wouldn't kill unless protecting themselves. But there was so much more Alec needed to know. "Hey buddy" he called out to the dragon as he slowly walked forwards. The dragon moved to the other side of the clearing, away from the human in front of him. "Come on now, don't be scared of me" he said smoothly, trying to calm the nerves of the Night Fury. The dragon stopped moving and looked cautiously at the teen. "that's it, nice and steady" he said to the dragon. As Alec grew closer, the expression on the Night Fury's face grew ever worried. Alec was so close to the Night Fury, the thing that kept him awake at night, the dragoon of legend, the dragon thought to be long extinct. He could feel its breath on him.

The Night Fury must have been too uncomfortable with the situation and it turned its back to Alec and readied for flight, but Alec didn't want this moment to end, he thought fast and just before the dragon leapt onto the air, he jumped onto its tail, the dragon must not have felt it in the heat of the moment because he didn't react to the teen jumping on him as he flew off.

_This is incredible_ thought Alec who was mid-air on a Night Fury, never mind on his tail, but a Night Fury of all dragons! The dragon flew over the sea to a separate island, Alec didn't mind being away from his village, he just cared about riding a Night Fury. The dragon found a place for him to practice manoeuvres, but in doing so managed to make Alec lose his grip in the tight turnings and the boy fell from the dragon, plunging towards the sea. The dragon turned and saw Alec falling to imminent doom, and reacted instantly.

The Night Fury flew straight down as fast as he could, managing to catch the boy on his back just before Alec hit the water, and Alec clung onto the dragon's back for dear life as the dragon glided smoothly to a flat piece of land on the island and got close to the ground, doing a barrel roll, causing the boy to fall onto the ground. The dragon landed soon after, instantly turning to face Alec, who was already up and looking at the dragon in amazement. The dragon moved to Alec, so close to Alec, he had a very angry look on his face. "Y-you saved my life" Alec muttered to the dragon, taking a step back. The dragon let out a soft purr at Alec, his angered expression now leaving his face. The dragon turned and walked around the area a bit, then stopping and burning a circle into the ground, then gesturing at Alec. "What? You want me to sit in that circle?" Alec asked the dragon. The dragon nodded, somehow understanding what the boy had said.

Alec walked over to the spot and sat down. "Now what." He asked, as the dragon turned and readied for flight, at that moment Alec got up and was about to run to the dragon as the Night Fury turned and growled at Alec. Alec immediately sat down again. As he did, the Night Fury turned again and flew off in the direction of a nearby wood. Alec waited patiently for what he felt was a very long time, but eventually the dragon came back with some logs and sticks in his mouth. He landed near Alec and dropped the wood, and then lit it, making a sort of campfire. "Oh I see" said Alec with interest.

Alec got up and walked to the dragon as it sat triumphantly over the fire he had just made. The dragon looked at Alec, and Alec stared back into the dragon's eyes, trying to remember what was in the book. _I know what to do_ Alec thought. He closed his eyes and looked away and slowly put his hand out, palm facing the Night Fury. _Please Gods let this work_.

It felt like years to Alec, holding his hand out to the dragon. He could feel the Night Fury's breath on his hand. But then it stopped, and Alec was about to look, but then felt the scales on his hand. He opened his eyes to see the dragon with his nose touching Alec's hand. Alec let out a long breath. The dragon opened his eyes and slowly moved his head away from the boy's hand. He walked over to the circle he made for Alec, burned another line, and curled himself up, read for sleep. He lifted his wing and signalled for Alec to go under it. "Hmm, you must trust me. Alright then" Alec said as he went over to the dragon, and laid himself under the Night Fury's wing, and as the dragon lowered the wing, Alec could feel a sense of security and warmth, he liked it.


End file.
